Mirror, Mirror On the Wall
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Standing in front of that mirror, she couldn't have felt more... ugly. She didn't DESERVE to be a daughter of Aphrodite. It must've been a mistake, a joke. Lacy-centric.


_**Mirror, Mirror On the Wall**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, here is my LACY oneshot! I like Lacy, but I don't think I really did her justice. I mean, Lacy's rarely mentioned… **

**This story is dedicated to anyone who feels they're not beautiful. This is for all the girls who feel that they're too fat or too ugly, and that no one would ever love them. Let me tell you, you are BEAUTIFUL. I know how it feels to feel that way; I think every girl does, but no matter what, you are beautiful the way you are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>Look at her. She's <em>hideous_! _

Drew's sneers echo in her mind, and she wants to drop to her knees and cry her heart out. Drew is so _gorgeous_, and she… she is just ugly little Lacy.

She was an outcast. She'd never been the smartest in her class, or the best athlete; she was just… the regular, boring one. The one who didn't want to ruin her life by having sex or doing drugs or smoking. She was the ugly, slightly chubby _alien_ of her class. She never belonged anywhere; everyone made that crystal clear.

Then, she found out _why_ that was. She was a _demigod_! Something _special_. There was a reason why she had trouble reading and she couldn't sit still in class—at all. There was a reason why she could see all those… _horrible_ monsters, and why she had those terrible dreams.

She was the daughter of a Greek goddess—Aphrodite, the goddess of love and… beauty.

Camp Half-Blood was a getaway from her old life. Maybe, just maybe, she could fit in here. She wouldn't be the outcast anymore. She had friends in her cabin; Silena, Mitchell, and a few others; they accepted her for who she was. She could finally be… Lacy.

But, with every good thing, there came a bad thing. Drew. She absolutely _despised _Lacy with all of her being, and Lacy _still _couldn't figure out why. Drew just… hated her and did anything to make Lacy feel as miserable as she did at school.

_Why did Aphrodite have _you_? She must've been _really _desperate to have it with _your _dad. It must run in his side, because _Aphrodite's _side certainly isn't ugly, hon. _

She tries to ignore it at first, but the constant whispers and sneers that she gets from Drew and her cronies are hard to ignore. And it's so much harder to deal with now that Silena's… gone. Maybe they were right. After all, if someone that pretty told her that she was ugly, then wouldn't that make it true?

So, being the ignorant 6th grader she is, Lacy believes every word Drew says to her.

She _was _ugly. She didn't _deserve _to be called a daughter of Aphrodite. She wasn't pretty, let alone beautiful. She couldn't match cute couples up like Silena used to. She was still just… Lacy, the outcast.

She finds herself staring at the mirror every single day, noticing things about herself that she never noticed before. Like that zit on her chin. Or the couple of extra pounds she lost that she couldn't have afforded to lose. Or how ugly her braces looked on her. And no matter how much Lacy hated that mirror, she couldn't bring herself to stop looking at it.

And standing in front of that mirror, she couldn't have felt more… ugly. She didn't _deserve _to be a daughter of Aphrodite. It must've been a mistake, a joke.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," she whispers breathlessly. "Who is the fairest one of all?"

"Not you," an annoyingly familiar voice sneers. Lacy swallows the lump in her throat; of course, it's Drew.

Drew laughs snobbishly, then scoffs. "You're pathetic, you know that? Standing in front of that mirror all day? _Puh-lease_, doll, you're going to make it break!" She and her cronies laugh once again, smirking at Lacy. "Come on, girls. We have other places to be." The three walk out of the Aphrodite, still looking like supermodels, leaving Lacy alone.

Lacy chokes back a sob, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a corner and cry her heart out. She wishes that Silena was here to tell Drew to stop being such a _dog_, but _no-o_, Silena is _dead_. Silena isn't here to defend her again, or comfort her and reassure her that's she's perfect the way she is.

So, Lacy believes Drew. She _is_ unworthy of being called a daughter of Aphrodite, just like Drew says. She'll never be able to match up to Drew, or challenge her, or take back the Aphrodite Cabin for Silena.

She wishes someone else would come along and save their cabin from Drew. She wishes that Silena would somehow come back from the dead and kick Drew's butt.

But Lacy knows that's not going to happen, so she waits.

_(And she still looks in that mirror…)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ironically, I listened to the song 'Mirror' by Barlow Girls the entire time I wrote this. To anyone who feels like they're not good enough, listen to that song. Trust me, it helps.<strong>

**Review! :]**


End file.
